Love Cures
by chocomuffin88
Summary: Syaoran is one of the best doctors in their country, but because of his work he was left alone by his friends and his girl friend. Now, he is alone except for his secretary and his best friend who stayed beside him. He decided to quit until a patient came
1. The Doctor and the Patient

**Chapter 1: The Doctor and the Patient**

Syaoran lifted his head and looked outside the window of his office. The sun is almost unseen behind the tall mountains. He closed the book he was reading and stood up to pack his work stuffs.

The door of his office opened. A man with with sapphire eyes came in.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Still in work mood, Syaoran?" asked the man.

"Eriol, if you are here just to bug me about my work, you better get out now. I'm not in the mood." He said then he closed his suitcase,

"Nah, I'm not going to persuade you to stop it, Syaoran. I know that this work meant your life." Eriol said. He slumped on a couch inside the office and stretched his legs on the coffee table.

Syaoran did not speak. He just stared at Eriol blankly. Eriol smiled at him and took a cigarette from his pocket and threw it in the waste bin.

"I stopped smoking." Eriol muttered. "Did I tell you that already?"

"You did. But I kept seeing you with cigars in your coat pockets." Syaoran said. "You are still not telling me your purpose of disturbing me here."

"Syaoran, is there any other thing that equals your work?"

Syaoran avoided Eriol's gaze by staring outside the window once more. "Nothing." He said.

"Are you sure you will not quit this? Even-"

"I will never quit my work. Even my father or my mother told me so. Even it means losing my friends." Syaoran said then faced Eriol, "I am leaving. Do you still want to stay in here?"

"No. I'm leaving too." Eriol stood up and with a wave of his hand he left.

* * *

"Hear.." chuckled Tomoko, "Our doctor quack squared is here!"

The group of men and women laughed as Syaoran approached. Syaoran sat beside a young-looking woman and put his arms around her. She shoved his hands away and stood up eyeing him angrily. The men hushed each other and the women gasped.

"What did I do, Megumi?" Syaoran asked rather surprised.

"I told you, quit that damn work! My friends thought I am a laughingstock! Look around you!" the girl shouted, "Look at your work!" tears welled in her eyes, "You work with psychopathic people! And everybody thought that I am a psycho too because I am your girlfriend!"

"Why would you listen to them?" Syaoran demanded. His voice broke as anger slowly rises in his head. Megumi took her handbag and left the table.

"Told yah, Syao, you should've quit that stupid work of yahrz." Sniggered a short dark man who's holding a beer.

"Shut up." Muttered Syaoran then he followed Megumi outside.

The dark night was illuminated with bright stars in the sky. The moon is full and the street is busy with cabs and motorcycles. Megumi is walking along the sidewalk. Her pink handbag pressed between her arm and side. Her left hand swung listlessly as her sandals made a ticking sound against the pavement.

"M-megumi…" Syaoran called almost breathlessly. Megumi paused and faced him with anger in her eyes.

"Why are you following me,_ doctor_?" Megumi said sarcastically. He walked towards her and held her close. "Don't touch me… You smell like idiotic patients in your hospital!" she shoved him away.

"Fine." He said with finality in his tone. "I didn't go after you to make up anyway."

"You bastard! No one has humiliated me before!" she screamed as her hand made contact with his cheeks in a furious slap. "I loved you with all my heart and with that way you will repay me?"

"You loved me? Huh!" Syaoran made a furious gesture in the air. "You never did, Megumi, you never did." he fought back the furious tears that are slowly welling in her eyes. "You just loved me because I gave you money to sustain your damn habits!"

"How dare y-"

"How dare me speak to you like this?" Syaoran sighed, "I dare to speak because it is not my fault why our relationship fall apart. You just love my money, not me… Never… You never hug me unless I tell you so, you never kiss me unless you need a cent to buy cigar. You never say I love you unless you want me strip you on your bed!"

"We never had s-"

"Yes we never. But you did with others!" Syaoran growled. "When I was busy with something, you will fuck with somebody else behind my back… Did I ever complain to you? Did you hear me say something bad? No!"

"Sy-" tears flow down Megumi's eyes as she fell in Syaoran's arms.

"Then you will hug me like that?"

"I am so sorry-"

"Leave now, Megumi…" he said. He pushed her away and walked towards his parked car in front of the club.

* * *

Her emerald eyes gazed on the little dome shaped glass with little dolphins in it. She shook it lightly and watched the glittery snow-like dust fell slowly on the dolphins.

"Sakura…"

She lifted her head and faced the figure by the door. She smiled sweetly at her father and watched him walk towards her. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and on her pale cheeks. Sakura is sick and the doctors said that it is impossible to cure.

"I don't believe them, Sakura, you will be cured." Her father said almost in a whisper. "You are not like them. You can hear… You can speak- before… You can understand… Right, Sakura?" tears ran down her father's cheeks. She put her index finger just below her father's eye and traced the tears down to his cheek.

Sakura frowned. She knows what her father is saying. Everything. She can understand every word her father uttered but she cannot speak her heart out. She is too weak to say anything to him. Whenever she tried to speak, only whimpers and faint sounds came out from her mouth.

"I love you, daughter…" he whispered. "Please… get well…" he murmured.

Sakura gently put her hands on her father's hands and smiled at him. Her father stood up and went out of her room. Sakura went towards the window and watched the stars in the sky glitter and shine.


	2. The Arrival

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

"New work for you, Mr. Li…" said the tall man wearing a black suit and a tie. "Can you do it?"

"I don't know," Syaoran took a slip of paper from the drawer of his desk and gave it to the man he's talking to. The man took the paper reluctantly and started to read it. "What do you think Mr. Yamabuki?"

"Mr. Li, you are one of the best doctors here in this hospital. The one of those earning the most money… The one of those who cured several patients admitted here and the most sought doctor…"

"Mr. Yamabuki, I know that you are not denied of my real situation-"

"Mr. Li, you are the doctor here in this hospital. Not the patient. You are the expert here…" Mr. Yamabuki went towards the door, "Think of it. Li, Syaoran." He went outside the office door and gently closed it.

The phone on Syaoran's table rang. He looked at the small screen on it and saw a familiar number.

"Megumi." He whispered. He ignored the phone and sat on the couch. He turned the big TV on and scanned the channels. He heard the answering machine ticked so he pressed on the mute button on his remote control.

"Syaoran," he heard Megumi said. "I am sorry about what happened last night. I am really sorry… Please forgive me… I know I am wrong… Can we.. Uh.. start again?" he shifted uncomfortably on his couch. He covered his ears with his hands.

"Shut up!" he yelled at the phone. He knew Megumi cannot hear him but he kept on throwing harsh words at the phone as if it is Megumi.

* * *

"C'mon, Syaoran!" Eriol patted his friend's shoulder as he offered him a glass of wine. "Be reasonable."

"Am I not reasonable?" he groaned.

"Honestly… No." Eriol answered while smacking his lips for a few taste of the wine that touched them. "Don't be too affected about Megumi… She's a b-" He was stopped by Syaoran's gestures towards him. "Okay. I know you really are attached to her. But, look at what happened and reevaluate your past relationship with her!" Eriol reasoned out.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Syaoran answered. He lifted the glass to his lips and drank the contents hungrily. "I'd better call Mr. Yamabuki." With this answer Eriol smiled at him with contentment and understanding.

* * *

"You are very nice, Mr. Li!" Mr. Yamabuki said as Syaoran entered the hospital's main entrance.

"Not at all, Mr. Yamabuki." He answered. "Remember that this will be my last patient." He said.

"Your last… I remember, Mr. Li…" Mr. Yamabuki followed him as he ascended the hospital stairs. "You can leave if you like after this patient was cleared from this hospital." Mr. Yamabuki stopped midway up the stairs and watched Syaoran disappear on the corner stair.

* * *

"Hello! Welcome, Sakura and Mr. Kinomoto!" greeted a fat man wearing a coat. He waved his hand furiously and beckoned them to come to him.

"Mr. Fukuda…" Sakura's father smiled, "I am so pleased to meet you personally!"

"This is Sakura, right?" Mr. Fukuda patted Sakura's arm. Sakura smiled at him and bowed respectfully. "You are very pretty, Sakura." He turned to Sakura's father, "Mr. Kinomoto, I will bring you first to the house that I took for you and your daughter. I am sure that you will like it. It is very perfect for you… Very, very perfect for you.. After that, I will take you to the hospital to meet Sakura's doctor. "

"Thank you, Mr. Fukuda!" Sakura's father shook Mr. Fukuda's hand then they went to the car. Sakura and Mr. Kinomoto boarded the car while Mr. Fukuda's personal driver put their luggage in the car's trunk. Mr. Fukuda entered the passenger seat beside the driver and rested himself.

The car started speeding on the street passing several buildings and restaurants. Sakura look outside the car's window and watch the sceneries they are passing. After a few hours in the city, the sceneries changed into lakes, trees and farms.

"You see, Mr. Kinomoto, the place will really be a good sanctuary… A good place to relax and cure- not only your daughter… But also for you, Mr. Kinomoto…" Mr. Fukuda said.

"Thank you, Mr. Fukuda… Thank you so much…" said Mr. Kinomoto. Sakura smiled contently while viewing the relaxing sceneries outside.


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

"Mr. Li, Mr. Fukuda called and said your patient arrived today. He also said that they want to meet you for lunch in his restaurant at eleven o'clock…"

"Thank you, Ms. Daidouji. Please send a message to Mr. Yamabuki about this one. He should go with me." Syaoran said. Ms. Daidouji left the office. Syaoran sighed heavily and scanned his documents. Hai… _I still have many more documents to read, and finish_. He thought.

He checked the clock: 10:30

"Dear, I still have thirty minutes before my lunch meeting." Syaoran muttered under his breath. He put his paper into one pile and put all his other things in his drawer, "I need to relax even for a half an hour to look a bit fresh to my new 'clients'." He added. He pushed a button on his phone, "Ms. Daidouji, if anyone called please just that I will call them back. Remember to list their names. If any sluts called don't list them anymore. Tell them I am out of town."

"Sir, what if Ms. Megumi called?" inquired Tomoyo.

"Just tell her-" he paused. "I am not here… Just list her name. I will still-" he paused again, "Never mind. I am sure it will be important business if she calls."

"I got your instructions, sir." Tomoyo said.

"I'll be back at one o'clock."

"Okay sir, one o'clock…" Tomoyo said, "Sir, at one thirty you still have a meeting."

Syaoran groaned helplessly and told Tomoyo that he will not be late. He put the phone back to its receiver. He looked back at the clock and his groan got louder.

"I never thought it took me ten minutes talking to my secretary." He said and then sighed. He hurried to put off his uniform and change to his polo. "Gotta go…" He went out of his office and to the parking lot.

* * *

Mr. Fukuda and Mr. Kinomoto chose a secluded table in the restaurant while Sakura went to the lady's room. They sat while talking about Japan.

"Yes, yes, it changed a lot. They are already working on robotic maids and workers…" Mr. Kinomoto said. "When do you plan to go back to Japan?"

"Oh, actually, on November I plan to go to Japan to finish my studies about medicine. I learned from my colleague that they discovered one ancient herb that cures arthritis. I want to study about it. Imagine Dr. Fukuda Hitomi, the discoverer of an effective cure on arthritis!"

"Oh, that is very wonderful, Mr. Fukuda." Mr. Kinomoto chuckled. Mr. Fukuda spotted Mr. Yamabuki coming so he stood up and waved at him.

"Here, Mr. Yamabuki!" he waved.

"Oh! Mr. Fukuda!" Mr. Yamabuki approached them.

"Mr. Yamabuki, this is Mr. Kinomoto, the patient's father. Mr. Kinomoto, this is Mr. Yamabuki, the head doctor of the hospital." Mr. Fukuda said. He invited Mr. Yamabuki to sit down.

"I am very pleased to meet you-again, sir." Sakura's father said upon taking his seat. "Is it you who will be my daughter's doctor?"

Mr. Fukuda looked confused so he just slumped back in his seat and watched the two take their seats.

"No, actually he is coming now…" Mr. Yamabuki smiled. He stood up to welcome the coming doctor. "Mr. Li… Mr. Li… Please take a seat!" Mr. Yamabuki said. "Anyway, Mr. Li, this is Mr. Kinomoto your patient's father. Mr. Kinomoto this is Mr. Li, your child's doctor."

"Uh-hello…" Syaoran said. He took a seat beside Mr. Yamabuki. "If you will excuse me, sir, I will just go to the comfort room…" he stood up once more and went to the comfort room.

While walking his cellular phone rang. He took it from his pocket and pressed against his ear. "Hello," he said. While serious and concentrating on the conversation he bumped into somebody. "Ouch!" he groaned.

He saw a lady with bright and expressive emerald eyes that fell on the floor. She seems to be in pain.

"Will you please look on where you are going to!" he yelled. He is furious with ladies until now because of what happened between him and Megumi. He went straight to the comfort room not even offering the lady any help. "How weird, she didn't even scream or yell at me…" he whispered to himself.

Sakura stood up and brushed away the dust that cling on her dark green dress. She looked on where the man, with amber eyes, that bumped onto her went. She wanted to yell at him because of being so rude to her but she knew that she can't. She went to where her companions went.

She regained her composure and sat beside her father. She smiled at Mr. Yamabuki and Mr. Fukuda.

"Your daughter is really pretty, Mr. Kinomoto!" Mr. Yamabuki said. Sakura blushed with the compliment so she bowed her head. "There, finally the doctor and the pretty patient will see each other." Mr. Yamabuki smiled at the approaching doctor. Syaoran merely bowed his head while walking.


	4. The Pit

**Chapter 4:The Pit**

Syaoran was thunderstruck upon seeing Sakura.

"She is MY patient?" he asked. He was so bewildered. _The lady that I yelled at a while ago is my patient? What a shame! She might tell them about my rudeness… Oh dear… I didn't notice a while ago that she's so beautiful! _Syaoran thought. He took a seat beside one of the doctors.

"Yes, Mr. Li, why? Is there any problem about that? Or… Have you seen each other before?" asked Mr. Yamabuki.

"Nothing wrong about that, Mr. Yamabuki, and yes… We've seen each other- actually a while ago… I happened to _see_ her on my way to the comfort room." Syaoran replied. He looked at Sakura whose face reddened. He doesn't know whether in complain or shyness.

"So, may we order now?" asked Mr. Fukuda rubbing his hands excitedly. His companions nodded in agreement then Mr. Fukuda called a waiter. "My usual order, Paquito…" he said.

"Apple juice and… let me see.. Pineappled chicken with teriyaki sauce…" said Mr. Kinomoto, he looked at Sakura and then to the menu where she pointed, "Ice cream float and same as mine.. Chicken…" he said.

"Hmm.. Beef steak and two rice please… Please give me uh…. Pineapple juice…" Syaoran said. Sakura giggled softly (I know, I know, how will a mute giggle? Well, silently?) at the thought that her doctor can manage to eat two cups of rice in two seconds. Syaoran eyed her warningly so Sakura avoided his gaze. The other two doctors ordered crumpets.

"Two chicken with teriyaki sauce, beaf steak, crumpets, six cups of rice… three glasses of pineapple juice, an ice cream float, an apple juice… " the waiter bowed then left.

"The service here is good, Mr. Fukuda." Mr. Kinomoto said.

"Of course, Mr. Yamabuki and I only get the best…" said Mr. Fukuda slightly blushing. He looked at Syaoran and smiled, "Right, Doctor Li?"

"Yes, of course…" he replied, his face turned crimson.

"And, I guess that Doctor Li is a proof of that…" Mr. Kinomoto said while staring at Syaoran. Syaoran blushed harder.

* * *

"Sir, the schedule is already fixed." Tomoyo placed a folder on Syaoran's table and smiled. "Uh.. Sir…" Tomoyo blushed lightly, "May I ask for a two week-leave?"

"A leave? Two weeks!" exclaimed Syaoran, "Ms. Daidouji!"

"I am sorry, sir." Tomoyo bowed. "I am really sorry… But my- well uh… Fiancée asked me to.. uh.. "

"Your fiancé!"

"Yes… My fiancé."

"You didn't even tell me you're getting married!"

"Uh.. I thought, Eriol already told you about this sir."

"Eriol?" asked Syaoran, "What has he gotta do about this, Ms. Daidouji?"

"Uh…"

"Don't tell me-"

"Eriol is my fiancé and we are gonna get married two months from now, sir."

"What!" Syaoran groaned, "Well, alright. If that is the case, Tomoyo… I need a substitute for you…"

"I already taken care about that, sir."

"Well?"

"Mei Ling will be here a day before my leave, sir."

"Mei Ling!" groaned Syaoran, "Why her?" he whispered to himself. He waved his hand to Tomoyo to ask her to leave. Tomoyo left with a successful look in her face.

* * *

"Good morning, uh- Sakura…" Syaoran offered his hand to Sakura. Sakura took it reluctantly and smiled shyly. "Sakura… uh… I want to take you around first…" Sakura nodded shyly and let Syaoran guide her.

The relaxing sceneries of lakes and thick woods welcomed them. Bluebirds twittered around them. Flying and swooping merrily as if welcoming them. Sakura, still led by Syaoran, gasped. The exhilarating view took their breath away.

Sakura smiled in awe as if to say 'wow, I love it here…'

"You know what, Sakura… I only brought special people here." Syaoran said, Sakura looked at him questioningly. "I want to say sorry about what had happened the first time we met." He sighed. "I am too… Uh… pressured that noon…" he explained. "I am really sorry. I don't mean to yell at you… But I'm in a bad mood that time."

Sakura nodded understandingly and patted Syaoran's arm. She smiled at him. She moved away from Syaoran and walked towards the beautiful daffodils and violets planted on one side of the pathway.

_She's so beautiful. Why am I feeling this way? _Syaoran placed his hand on his chest. He felt his heart beating so fast. His heart beats a rhythm that he cannot understand. _Why?_ He thought to himself. _Is this-_

His thoughts were disturbed by a fast swoosh that he heard. No screams but he knew what happened.

"The pit!" He hurried towards the pit he built by the daffodils. "Sakura! Sakura!"

Silence.

"Fool! How will she answer?" he scolded himself. "Sakura! If you are okay right there make any sound! Clap! Or… stomp!" he yelled. "Now, my patient is in trouble!" he said worriedly. "Sakura!" he called once more.

Still… Silence.


	5. The Rescue

**Chapter 5: Rescue**

Tomoyo took her bag and called Eriol. He approached her and put his arms around her.

"What did Syaoran say?" he nuzzled her ears that made her giggle.

"It's okay. He got a bit distracted upon knowing Mei Ling will be my substitute." She replied then she faced Eriol. "Where will you take me, Eriol? I'm so excited."

"In our private beach resort… Do you like my idea?" he asked. He kissed her on the nose and smiled.

"Yes… I love it…" she said. "You know what… There is something on Syaoran's new patient that makes me feel comfortable… I didn't see her yet… But I feel so familiar with her… Name… age and all…"

"What is it, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know"

"Did you see any picture of hers?"

"Yes."

"What is her name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura."

Eriol's eyes dimmed.

Of course… Kinomoto Sakura… Why wouldn't Tomoyo be familiar of her former best friend?

"Is there anything wrong, Eriol?" asked Tomoyo. She kissed him on the forehead.

"N-nothing, Tomoyo, I'm just thinking about our trip…" Eriol said. He let go of Tomoyo and sat on a chair. "Uh, I forgot, I still have to call Syaoran to thank him for allowing you to take a leave." He smiled and left.

* * *

Syaoran took his phone that was beeping in his pocket.

"Hello, Li Syaoran speaking. Who's this?" his voice a bit panicky because of the accident.

"Syaoran, this is Eriol." Said the voice on the other line.

"Oh, thanks God you called! Please come here immediately. In my garden outside the hospital! I need you, Eriol!" he turned off his phone and went back near the pit. "Sakura! Please answer me! By any means, please, answer…" he felt like bursting. His heart beats so fast as if he was chased by a monster in a labyrinth. He felt tears springing from his eyes.

"Why am I crying?" he brushed away his tears briskly.

_Flashback_

"Syaoran!" a little girl ran towards him. "I have something for you, Syaoran!" He looked at the little girl lovingly. "I have a gift for you… Here…" the girl put a little butterfly in his palms. Her emerald eyes shone with happiness. " I hope you liked it." The girl said. He nodded in reply. Her hair bounced behind her as she embraced him.

"Sa-" he stopped.

The girl walked away from him waving good bye. A blinding light welcomed his eyes. His feet froze as if cemented on the pavement he was standing on. He felt someone pushed him away as a deafening sound of engine roared by.

_End of flashback_

Syaoran looked at the street across the hospital's garden. Someone was running towards them. It was Eriol.

"Eriol!" he shouted.

"What happened, Syaoran?" Eriol panted.

"My patient fell inside the pit."

"What will a pit do here, Syaoran?"

"No time for Q&A, Eriol! Just help me pull her out!" yelled Syaoran.

"Hey, hey, take it easy…" Eriol took a flashlight from his car and let its light flood the entrance of the pit. "It is not that deep. About seven or eight feet deep."

"How are we going to get her out?" asked Syaoran worriedly.

"Can you please calm down!" said Eriol.

"She is my patient!" yelled Syaoran.

"Will you please stop yelling! I am not deaf!" said Eriol while rubbing his ears. "Let us get a wood or a rope to be a guide down there."

Syaoran went back in his office to get a rope and another flashlight. He ran back in the garden. He saw Eriol tying a rope to himself.

"Why are you tying a rope around you?" asked Syaoran.

"I'll go down to rescue her." Eriol replied.

"Let me do that." Syaoran tied the rope around him and tied the other end securely around a tree trunk. He inhaled air and released it heavily before plunging himself in the dark pit. "Sakura.." he called. He touched the surrounding dirt around him as he slowly guided himself deeper in the pit. _She's still alive and she's okay._ He told himself.

Deeper and deeper he let himself fall until he reached the bottom. He clicked the flashlight in his pocket on. The light flooded the dark pit. He saw Sakura lying limply on the floor. Beneath her was a pile of leaves that broke her fall. He checked her breathing and her pulse.

"Thank God, she just fainted." He whispered to himself. He woke her up. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit but she fell back with her face contorted with pain. "A-are you okay?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head lightly. "Don't worry… I'll take us out of here." He said. He put the flashlight beside him as he examined her again but after a few seconds the light turned off. "Damn! I ran out of battery."

Sakura's eyes adjusted in the dark at once. She can see him fumble for his flashlight and return it in his pocket. He reached for her and made her hold onto him for support. Syaoran tugged the rope and slowly climb the rope while Eriol outside hold onto it by the tree.

"E-Eriol… Help us…" he groaned upon reaching the ground. Eriol ran into them and helped Sakura out by pulling both of her hands. He slowly laid her beside the pit hole and went back to help Syaoran out. Eriol and Syaoran panted like they just finished twenty rounds around a basketball court.

"I think it is best to bring her in your clinic…" Eriol said.

"I guess your right." Syaoran said while helping himself stand up. "Can you bring her alone? I am so tired." Eriol shook his head.

"I'd better call an assistant." He said. He took out his phone and dialed the hospital's number. He instructed the person on the line to send a stretcher and two men to carry Sakura back in the hospital. "Syaoran, I want to talk to you… About… " he glanced at Sakura.

"What about her?" asked Syaoran.

"Not only her… Us… Tomoyo… You… Me… and Her…" Eriol's face became serious. Syaoran bowed his head lightly upon remembering something in his past again.


	6. Secrets Unfold

**Chapter 6: Secrets Unfold**

Mr. Kinomoto and Mr. Yamabuki together with Mr. Fukuda walked by Lake Tocomo. Mr. Yamabuki's eyes darted from the other side of the lake then to the blue skies.

"Can you still remember the day, Mr. Kinomoto?" Mr. Yamabuki asked.

"Of course. How will I forget it?" Mr. Kinomoto stopped walking and picked up a stone. He threw it into the water and watched ripples build around the point where the stone dropped.

"Is that the reason, why you brought Sakura here?" Mr. Yamabuki asked once more. Mr. Kinomoto nodded. Mr. Fukuda stepped forward and sighed heavily.

"That is why I asked Mr. Fukuda to look for Syaoran and you." Mr. Kinomoto said. "I see you took care of Syaoran well."

"After the accident. He developed great trauma in loud noises and cars and blinding lights. I tried to cure him but it became worse. I tried to bring him here in the hospital to busy him with the garden I took care outside. I also tried to draw his attention in my work to make him forget the tragedy. He was just five years old that time. It is easy to erase memories…

"I became his guardian when his parents left for America, leaving him to me. I made him forget his best friends. So he grew up like that. He grew up immune with the world. He forgets his fears and welcomes his new life like they were another chance for him." Mr. Yamabuki said.

"So, he cannot remember Tomoyo and Sakura and Eriol?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.

"The two girls he cannot remember… But, Eriol… He stayed beside him all the time. I asked him to not mention anything about the accident. He promised me that he will not make Syaoran remember." Mr. Yamabuki faced Mr. Kinomoto.

"What about Tomoyo?" Mr. Kinomoto asked once more.

"Tomoyo… I thought she will die… I tried my best to make her stay alive… I am successful but… I cannot bring her memory back." Mr. Yamabuki said. "Eriol took care of her and tried to bring back her lost memory but he also gave up after trying so much." He stopped talking. "What about Sakura?"

"Sakura... She lost everything," replied Mr. Kinomoto, "after that tragic incident, her brother left in grief. She lost her mind… She stopped talking and all night and day she cried… One time she refused eating and drinking anything. I started worrying… She stopped doing anything." Mr. Kinomoto sighed.

"How did you convince her to get a little well again?" asked Mr. Fukuda, breaking his own silence.

"I told her that wherever her brother and mother was they will not be happy if she's like that. I gave her her mother's favorite snowglobe" Mr. Kinomoto replied. He faced away and threw another stone into the water.

"I know I should not interfere in this conversation," said Mr. Fukuda, "but I need to. Are you going to hide everything to Syaoran and Tomoyo everything? Don't you think they have the right to know? And… Sakura too… Don't you think she needs to know about her doctor and her other friends?"

"Mr. Fukuda… We didn't plan all these things. We are doing these to protect them and to avoid them from getting hurt." Mr. Yamabuki said.

"Can we trust you about this, Fukuda?" Mr. Kinomoto asked. Mr. Fukuda nodded in reply. They continued walking. "I think it is time to fetch my daughter now. It is almost lunch time."

"Don't you want another bountiful lunch to replenish your hunger in my restaurant, Mr. Kinomoto?" asked Mr. Fukuda.

"Maybe some other time. I want to cook for my daughter today." replied Mr. Kinomoto. "I'll go to the doctor since it is just round the corner."

* * *

"I hope she's okay now." said Syaoran as soon Sakura's stretcher was out of sight.

"She'll be fine." Eriol said. He put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder and patted it lightly. He released an uncomfortable sigh as he pulled Syaoran near the pit. "Syaoran, I promised Mr. Yamabuki that I will not tell you anything." Eriol put his hands each on Syaoran's shoulders.

"What do you mean, Eriol."

"Just listen to me."

"Uh… Okay." Syaoran nodded.

"You are Li Syaoran."

"This is crazy, Eriol, I know I am Li Syaoran!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"You have three close friends."

"Three? I only remember you, my best friend."

"Your best friends are: Hiiragizawa Eriol, Daidouji Tomoyo and lastly-"

"This is crazy, Eriol… That can't be-" Syaoran's protests were drowned by the ring of his cellphone. He answered it, "Thank you, doctor Saiyonji- oh- We'll be there at once."

"What did Saiyonji said?"

"Sakura's fine now. And… her father wants to talk to me."


	7. The Arrival of the Substitute Secretary

Chapter 7: The Arrival of the Substitute Secretary

"SYAORAN!" screamed a teenaged girl with long hair and beautiful flaming eyes.

"Mei L-" Syaoran was welcomed by her fierce and tight hug. He pushed her away to catch up for air. "Wha- How- Whe-"

"Tomoyo called me up, dear cousin… I missed you so much!" Mei Ling tugged her towards the hospital's entrance leaving Eriol confused and alone in front of the hospital's gate. He followed them inside and watched Syaoran get a 'torture' from his cousin.

"Mei Ling, could you please stop pulling my arm!" Syaoran complained but Mei Ling's ears seemed to be not in order that time. He groaned helplessly at Eriol that was following them but Eriol's response is just raising his shoulders until it almost reached his ears. "Uh, where is Mr. Kinomoto, Mei Ling?"

Mei Ling's reaction is as if she was plunged in cold water. "Ohmigosh, I forgot. He is inside the patient's room… That… Sa- Sa- Sakuta?"

"Sakura." Eriol corrected but Mei Ling just shot an angry look at him.

"What-Evah…" she stomped away, "I still have a work to do, my dear Syaoran."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Syaoran, "Still mad at you?"

"I guess so, Syaoran.. Because of-"

Eriol was cut off by the voice in the intercom: _Paging Dr. Li Syaoran, your patient's father, Mr. Kinomoto, wants to talk to you…_

"I'd better go now." With that, Syaoran left.

* * *

"Sakura, what happened? Are you alright now?" Mr. Kinomoto ran his fingers through Sakura's hair. Sakura smiled at him and nodded. The door opened and Syaoran went inside.

"Doctor, what happened?" Mr. Kinomoto rushed to Li whose face was pale.

_Will he punch me? What will I say? It's my fault! Is he mad at me?_

"Uh, Mr. Kinomoto it is my fault, she fell inside a pit I made for something. I am not… paying close attention to her because I was.. Uh… doing and then when I-"

"Oh, is that so…"

"When I turned around, she is not where I left her." He faced Mr. Kinomoto, "Is she fine now?"

"Yes, yes, no SP…" said Mr. Kinomoto.

"SP?"

"Serious Problem."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Kinomoto." Said Syaoran. His eyes turned to Sakura who is sitting on the bed. She smiled at him and politely bowed her head in recognition. Syaoran tried to smile back at her.

* * *

After several days of staying in the hospital, Sakura is already fine and she can walk again. Eriol and Tomoyo are away during those days enjoying the company of each other. Mei Ling became Sakura's personal nurse. Syaoran, on the other hand, still continue his plan of befriending Sakura to ease the difficulty of his work of curing Sakura's sickness.

He is still clueless about the reason why Sakura became mute. Every time he watches Sakura from afar, he can see sadness and confusion in Sakura's eyes. She often stays in the Syaoran's garden where she often picks daffodils and violets. Sakura became fond of running after butterflies and birds whenever she strolls in the garden with Syaoran.

"Sakura, be careful, you might fall in the pit again." Syaoran reminded Sakura one day while they are having a walk inside the garden. Sakura turned to face him and smiled sweetly in response. She turned around again and ran after a butterfly that is happily flying from flower to flower.

* * *

"Good morning, Mei Ling!" greeted Eriol. He put his case on the counter and looked at Mei Ling's work papers.

"Not as good as yours, Eriol." Mei Ling pouted. "Anyway, when did you come back?" she inquired.

"Oh, just last night. Tomoyo sent me here to tell you that after a week she will come back here to work again. You know, she is really tired from our trips around America and Asia. She enjoyed a lot that she asked me to take her to trips again after our wedding."

"Oh. Ok. Just remind her to forget about asking me to be her sub again." Mei Ling said.

"You seem to be not enjoying the work here. I wonder."

"Oh. That Sakuta is really ruining my day."

"Mei Ling, it is Sakura not Sakuta…" Eriol said.

"Oh.. Sakura or Sakuta… Whatever… I don't care about her name!"

"Cool down Mei Ling… What's the matter with her?"

"She's just… Always sticking to Syaoran!"

"Maybe you just forget that she is Li's patient! It is his style to cure his patient's illness… Friendship…" Eriol patted her shoulders. Mei Ling didn't answer. "And if you already forget about our childhood, Mei Ling… Maybe they already feel the connection."

"That is what I am afraid of."

"Mei Ling… We both know about it. If everything is already in its right place we cannot and we MUST not interfere. It is just like remembering what we've forgotten."

"I hate being a part of that childhood, Eriol... I hate her for being part of it… If she didn't come- If she didn't come back… Everything will be fine!"

"No. It will not. We will not reach this part if she didn't come."

"What do you mean?"

"If… If Syaoran didn't get to be a victim of that accident you will not be here and I will not be with Tomoyo."


	8. Syaoran's Questions

**Chapter 8- Syaoran's questions**

Syaoran and Sakura are sitting back-to-back with each other on a mat. They are having a little picnic in the garden. The sun is hidden behind thick clouds. Syaoran stared at the clouds thinking about his past.

_Why can't I remember anything clear? Is there something significant in my past that I have to remember?_ Syaoran thought. He changed his position so he is now sitting side by side with Sakura. Her eyes are closed and she had fallen asleep. _She's so beautiful. I am still wondering what made her like this. Her father said that she is not like this before. I hope I can cure you, Sakura… I am glad I met you… Since you came into my life everything had changed. You made me happy again. Don't you know that?_

Drip Drip Drip… Drop… Drop. Drop. Drop.

"Sakura, wake up…" Syaoran patted Sakura's arm. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and her emerald eyes stared at Syaoran. "It is raining!" Syaoran stood up and then he helped the lady stand up. They hurried to fold the mat and pick up the basket and then they ran towards the hospital. "Hey, slow down! You might fall!" Syaoran called. Sakura sped up as if she didn't hear him. She accidentally stepped on a puddle of mud and she slipped- luckily Syaoran caught her and broke her fall.

Sakura's face is white in coldness and fear. A sudden shock caught her. Syaoran stared at her eyes. His heart beats fast against his chest as he held on Sakura's body. His arms are behind her back and his face is drawing close to hers. His lips are inches away from hers and-

"Syaoran!" called a male voice. The two bolted up straight upon hearing the voice.

"It's Eriol." Syaoran said. "Let's go, I think he has umbrellas for us." Sakura nodded in reply and then they walked towards the origin of the voice. They saw Eriol standing under a blue umbrella. He is carrying a bigger umbrella with him. "Eriol," He called, "We're here."

"I am sorry, I only brought one. Don't worry it's big. It'll cover you both." Eriol gave Syaoran the umbrella and walked back to the hospital. Syaoran opened the umbrella and pulled Sakura closer so the umbrella can cover both of them. Sakura is soaking wet and Syaoran too.

"I know it is weird to, you know, use an umbrella since we're both soaking wet! But we have to."

"Uhn." Sakura replied. Syaoran looked at her in surprise- Sakura's responding to him!

"Hey, you are already responding to me…" Syaoran smiled. "Keep going, Sakura…" he held her closer and he felt warmth through her wet clothes.

"Uhn…" Sakura blushed but she tried to focus on the pathway to the hospital.

* * *

"Mr. Kinomoto," Syaoran called Sakura's father in the hallway. He waited for Sakura's father to be near and for Sakura to be led by Tomoyo in her room. "I have news for you." He said as soon as Sakura was now inside her room with Tomoyo.

"What is it, Doc-"

"Just call me 'Syaoran' Mr. Kinomoto…" Syaoran smiled.

"Oh, Syaoran, what is it?"

"It is about Sakura."

"What about my daughter?" Mr. Kinomoto's smiling face turned into a serious one. Syaoran led him inside the elevator and pushed on the button indicating the second floor of the hospital. As they reached the floor and went to Syaoran's office, Syaoran made him sit on a chair in front of his desk. "What about my daughter, Syaoran?"

"Sakura already responded to me."

"She always responds to us all. She smiles at something she likes, she frowned if she doesn't like things, and she made gestures and things-"

"Mr. Kinomoto, it is different… She made a sound… It is unintelligible but it is a good start." Syaoran said. "It is a very great change for cases like her. I can feel that she is already improving."

"Does that mean it is really possible that she can be cured?" Mr. Kinomoto asked. Syaoran nodded and smiled making Sakura's father smile too. "Thank you! Oh, thank you, Syaoran!" Mr. Kinomoto hugged the doctor tightly in glee and sat on his chair again.

"I think, you'd better take her home now before the rain gets too hard." Syaoran said.

"I think so, too…" Mr. Kinomoto said. He opened the door and get out. Eriol is out there and was about to enter. Mr. Kinomoto looked at Eriol and smiled at him. "Eriol, you've grown up."

"I never knew I'll see you again, Mr. Kinomoto…" Eriol said. He is a little jumpy and nervous.

"I wanted to bring back the old times but I know it'll hurt Sakura worse."

"You'll never know unless you tried, Mr. Kinomoto…" Eriol said. There is hardness in his voice. He entered the office in confidence leaving Sakura's father alone in his thoughts. "Syaoran!" he greeted his friend.

"Oh, you're here." Syaoran said flatly.

"Not happy to see me, I can guess…" Eriol chuckled. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and threw it in the trash bin. "Have I told you I stopped smoking?" he queried.

"Yes, but I kept on seeing you doing that every time you visit me here." Syaoran said. He closed the folder on his table and leaned his back against the backrest of his chair. "You told me something about us, Tomoyo and someone you didn't mention yet…"

"Uh-" Eriol cleared his throat. _Will I tell Syaoran that Sakura is his childhood sweetheart? Will I tell him about our friendship before? Will I tell him that he might have been dead now if Tomoyo didn't come to push him out of the road? Will I tell him that Tomoyo lost her memory because of him? Will I tell him that his parents left him? Will I tell him-_

"Hey, Eriol, are you listening to me?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh, yes…"

"I'm asking you about your wedding." Syaoran said. "What is your plan?"

"Oh, Tomoyo and I thought the ceremony and the party will be in our private beach resort…" Eriol answered rather relief that the subject is not about their past. There is a complete uncomfortable silence after that. Syaoran stood and stared outside the window. The rain is pouring hard and it is almost impossible to see what is outside. The sky is so dark and the wind is really violent.

"You're telling me about something before, Eriol, I want to talk about that. I want to know everything about the friendship you've told me last time." Syaoran said. His voice is firm and serious. "I want you to tell me everything."

* * *

Author's Note: hiya:) hey... what do you think? Reviews please... They inspire me to write more... :) You may also ready my other CCS Fanfic entitled Returning the Favor! That is my first one... Please read that... And I am writing another story... I hope you like the new one... And I hope you like this too:) Hehehhehehe... E-mail me!


	9. Traumas and Memories

**A/n: **hey hey… I'm sorry for updating really late.. sobs it's kinda hard for me to update without a pc.. yeah.. my pc crashed and it sorta hindered me from writing.. well, finally.. here it is.. the ninth chappie of my favorite fic!

**Chapter 9- Traumas and Memories**

Mr. Kinimoto pushed the door of their temporary house open. Mr. Fukuda is right about it. It is a very good place for him and his daughter to stay in while they are there. He led his daughter in and watch her walk towards the fireplace. He knew at once that Sakura wants heat so he started to light it up.

"Sakura," he broke the silence as he watched the flames lick the fresh stocked woods in the fireplace, "I want you to talk again. I want to hear you laugh once more, to… To be what you are before." Mr. Kinomoto looked at his daughter and watched tears flow down from her eyes. He waited for a while and stayed silent as if listening to an inaudible response from his daughter.

* * *

"Now, Eriol. Why don't you speak?"

Syaoran watched Eriol's pale face as he relaxed himself on his chair. He motioned his friend to sit down but Eriol, seems to be still in the stat of shock, barely notice his gesture. Silence enveloped the two men in the room. The ticking of the clock is clearly heard as if time is pressing on them both. Syaoran knows something is hindering his friend to speak up.

"What is stopping you, Eriol?"

"Nothing." Eriol spoke at last, breaking the one-way communication that he and Syaoran were battling a while ago. "I just don't know where to start and how to tell everything to you. I've been waiting for this moment to come for years since we were still fooling around your garden and I've been rehearsing what to tell you for a lot of times. I thought it will make everything easy for me if I did that, but here I am still stuttering."

"What is it, then? Why is it hard to tell?"

"It is just like opening a coffin with a corpse that has been there for hundreds of years, Syao." Eriol said. He found himself fumbling for something in his coat pocket. He closed his eyes as he finally found what he is looking for.

"You told me that you quit smoking, Eriol." Syaoran said as he watch Eriol put the cigarette stick on his table.

"It wasn't a cigarette, Syao. Take it." Eriol pushed the stick nearer to Syaoran and put a lighter beside it. The lighter looks old and rusty but it still looks useable and strong. Syaoran take the cigarette and was surprised to see that it wasn't a cigarette at all but a folded paper with dried leaves and wilted petals inside.

_Flashback_

"You, wolf, you give it back to me!" a small girl with bright emerald eyes tugged a small piece of rolled paper from another girl with flaming eyes.

"It is mine! You gave it to me a while ago! Let go!" the girl with the flaming eyes pushed the girl with the emerald eyes away and sent her tumbling down on the soft ground. The emerald eyes were now brimming with tears as the other girl unfurled the paper and see fresh flowers and leaves inside. She threw them away whispering the words "I thought they were useful. Junk."

He gathered the leaves and leaves and tried to roll them back in the paper and returned it to the girl with the emerald eyes. She smiled at him and mumbled thanks before running away.

_End of Flashback_

Syaoran suddenly covered his ears and twisted on the floor as if twinging in pain as the fire alarm resounded. Eriol rushed to him worriedly and tried to calm his friend. He was afraid of this to happen again. He knows that it is possible for Syaoran's trauma for loud noises will come back if triggered and he is really scared of that to happen and now he is suffering once more.

"Syaoran, calm down."

"It's gonna kill me! It's gonna kill me!" Syaoran mumbled. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were stained with tears. His hands were pressed to his ears and his body is shivering all over.

Eriol reached for the phone and pressed on a button designated for the secretary's phone. After a short beep, Mei Ling's voice came out from the speaker.

"Mei, call Mr. Yamabuki at once."

* * *

"Sakura, here, I brought some CDs for us to watch and I also brought some fries and burgers. What would you like to watch first?" Mr. Kinimoto sat beside her daughter on the sofa and waited for her selected movie. He put the disc in the player and joined her daughter back on the sofa and watched the scenes flash on the television screen.

As they watch, the telephone rang and Mr. Kinimoto answered it.

"Oh, I see. I understand very well. We're coming." Mr. Kinimoto put the phone back on its receiver and turned to his daughter. "Sakura, we're going to the hospital to do something important."

Sakura looked at her father with confusion evident to her eyes.

**A/n:** I know it wasn't that good… But hey, it has been months since I last wrote for this fic and it is very difficult for me to bring my senses back. Hahaha… I hope you keep on reading and reviewing… and… can anybody suggest on how will I add any sweet moments between Syao and Sakura? It is really hard.. Aww.. *pout* e-mail me!


	10. Eriol's and Sakura's Memory

A/n: Once again… My update is late… Gomen

**A/n:** Once again… My update is late… Gomen! Gomen! :c But here it is now! : )

Chapter 10: Eriol's memory

Syaoran lies on his bed silently. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. Eriol sat on a chair beside his bed and watched him solemnly. Damn that stupid janitor who pulled the alarm without reason. He still remembered the panic that was caused by the alarm and how Syaoran twitched on the floor upon hearing the deafening rings.

He replayed on his thoughts how Mr. Yamabuki hurriedly dialed Mr. Kinomoto's number on the phone and how he nervously watched the nurses and a doctor checked on Syaoran. He can still hear the echoes of his panicky voice on how things repeat again the way they used to happen before. He still remembers how he patted Mr. Yamabuki's shoulder to ease his worries. He himself is worried too, but he cannot show it to Mr. Yamabuki. If he didn't remain strong, no one will.

He's afraid, too. So afraid, more afraid than how Mr. Yamabuki feels. He saw everything and it felt like yesterday. He felt the way he feels before. The yesterday scenes flashed before his eyes like a recorded event.

_Flashback_

"U-Uncle! Help! Syaoran-kun!" he cried. Syaoran is sobbing uncontrollably in front of him. Twitching and rolling on the floor madly. The passing train's roar subsided from the distance.

Mr. Yamabuki rushed to them and injected something on Syaoran's arm which made the boy relax and fall asleep.

"Watch over him. I'll call the doctors." Mr. Yamabuki said. His strong voice wavered in fright. Eriol held his friend's hands as tears ran down his young pale cheeks.

"Be strong. Syaoran-kun!" his young voice echoed on his mind.

_End of Flashback_

The door opened and Eriol looked at who came in. Mr. Kinomoto and his daughter walked in. Mr. Kinomoto went near the bed and surveyed the lying Syaoran while Sakura stared in disbelief on her doctor. She stood there silently; mouth hanging open and feet cemented on the floor.

_Flashback_

"N-No!" she screamed.

The truck roared in front of her, passing like the road was clear and nobody's there. A girl with flaming eyes that stood beside her silently fell on her knees.

"Syao-kun…"

_End of Flashback_

"S-Sakura, S-Sakura!"

The voice brought her back to reality.

"Would you like to eat outside?" Eriol asked her.

She scanned the room and realized that her father wasn't with them anymore. She shook her head. Eriol smiled at her.

"I'll just bring the food here." After that Eriol went outside. Sakura looked at her doctor. There is something familiar about him. His hair, the curves of his face, those lips… Has she seen it before? She slowly moved the stray hair on his forehead with her finger.

_Flashback_

"Hey, wake up!" she shook the arm of the boy who is lying on the grass. The boy didn't budge as if he is really in a very deep sleep.

"S-Sakura! Touya-kun is looking for you!" a girl with lavender eyes and ashy hair called upon a distance.

"T-Touya-kun?" she felt her heart leaped in excitement. She hurriedly ran away leaving the boy on the grass.

"S-Sakura-chan!" she heard someone called her name.

_End of Flashback_

_Could it be?_ She wondered.


	11. Return

**Chapter 11: Return**

Eriol hurriedly drove to the restaurant to meet Mr. Yamabuki and Mr. Kinomoto. His head is throbbing in pain and confusion. He believes that this pretension has to stop. Syaoran needs to know the truth and Sakura as well. He is also in great pain with the thought that his fiancé is also confused with her feelings.

Rain began pouring down when he parked his car in front of the restaurant. Upon entering, he saw Mr. Yamabuki and Mr. Kinomoto sitting at the other side of the room with a bottle of brandy and a couple of fajitas between them. He approached them silently. Mr. Yamabuki looked up and recognized him from afar. His face turned from blankness to seriousness.

"Uncle." Eriol looked down and then faced Mr. Yamabuki once again.

"Have a seat, Eriol." Mr Yamabuki motioned him to take one of the chairs. Eriol pulled the one beside him and sighed upon taking his seat. "What do you think we should do?"

"My friends deserve to know the truth. This is… Nonsense!" Eriol exclaimed. Some of the restaurant customers turned to look at him and then returned to their own businesses.

"Sakura thought it was her fault that Tomoyo and Syaoran got hurt." Mr. Kinomoto said. "She heard me and Mr. Yamabuki when we talked about Syaoran's condition. She thought that she should tell Tomoyo this. When she learned that Tomoyo is in the hospital, she visited her, not knowing her best friend is in a coma and will not be able to talk to her. She was surprised to see her in bandages and in complete paralysis. She was stunned. It was too late when I came and took her away. The picture of Tomoyo's pain in her mind couldn't be washed down by anything.

"When we came back, we found her mother dead in the kitchen. Two bullets hit her exactly on her chest. We didn't know what hit us until Touya came and told us to hurry and pack our things for there are people who are after us. Sakura was in complete confusion. Being her father, all I was able to do is get my family out of danger." Mr. Kinomoto paused for a while and looked at Eriol and Mr. Yamabuki. The two men nodded for him to continue, but he shook his head and look at the newcomer. Mr. Yamabuki and Eriol turned in curiosity and saw Touya standing behind them.

"It was really me whom these people are after." Touya began continue his father's tale. "They want to kill me for I discovered their illegal operations. They threatened me that if I didn't keep my mouth shut, they will kill me and my family. When I received a phone call from them saying that they will start with my sister, I looked for her at once. I knew she will be playing with her friends in the park so I went there. I saw Tomoyo and asked her where is Sakura, she gladly called her and ran to me. A truck was speeding down the road. I saw Syaoran running after my sister and it could hit him. Later, I found out that it intended to kill her, but instead it hit Tomoyo who pulled Syaoran out of the way.

"Sakura began to scream and wail upon seeing her friend tossed high in the air and onto the sidewalk, I couldn't let her run and help Tomoyo. We are in grave danger, too and we should leave at once. The following day Sakura went missing. We learned that she went to the hospital to visit Tomoyo. Father and I went out to search for her, leaving mother alone in the house. When we came back, she's dead. Sakura was really shocked and confused so that night, we left at once and hid."

"Years passed by and ever since that day, Sakura never uttered a word. We went to a doctor after a doctor, but they all said that there's no hope. Sakura lost it." Mr. Kinomoto said, trying so hard to suppress his tears.

"I know it's my fault and I really can't bear to see my sister suffer so I left." Touya said. "Now I'm back. I want to try again and help my sister to get well and to fix everything."


	12. Danger?

Chapter 12: Danger?

"Uhnn"

Sakura turned to look at her doctor upon hearing him groan. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and when they are already adjusted to the light he looked at his sole companion.

"S-Sakura." he said. He tried to shift into a sitting position and let Sakura help him up. "Where are the others?" he asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders as if saying she doesn't know. She sat on the chair beside Syaoran's bed and stare blankly into space. Sayaoran, on the other hand, pressed the button beside his bed to call a nurse.

A young nurse went in and checked Syaoran's status. Everything is back to normal and he only needs a few days rest. The nurse went out after the checkup, leaving the two alone once more.

"Do you want to go out and visit the garden, Sakura?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded with a smile and followed Syaoran out of the room.

Touya sighed upon finishing his story. Eriol shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't know that their childhood tale is as complicated as this. Mr. Yamabuki set his glass on the table and seemed to be contemplating on Touya's story.

"Touya," Eriol broke the silence, "you told us that there are people after you-"

"Which is why I am here today." Touya interrupted. "We only have a little time left. They are on their way back here in Tomoeda."

"What?" Sakura's father suddenly stood up in surprise. The customers turned to look at them again, some in shock and some in irritation. Mr. Yamabuki stood and smiled at them apologetically and urged Mr. Kinomoto to take his seat again and calm down.

"We have to get moving, Dad, Mr. Yamabuki, Eriol…" Touya said, "They know that my dad and my sister are back here and they are determined to get to them in order to get me. They know that Sakura will be admitted in a hospital here."

"What about the police?" Eriol asked. Touya shook his head bitterly.

"They're on this, too. I don't know who to trust." Touya said. "There are police officers who are covering up this operation and it is really hard to pinpoint who."

"What should we do now?" Mr. Kinomoto said.

"Where is Sakura?" Touya asked.

"She's in the hospital." Mr. Yamabuki said, "She wanted to stay beside Syaoran until he wakes up."

"What? You left her there?" Touya exclaimed. He stood up and said, "let's get going before they reach her first." With that he hurried out of the restaurant door.


	13. We'll Find Another Way

Chapter 13: "We'll Find Another Way"

Touya slid his helmet on and sped away with his motorcycle. Mr. Kinomoto and Eriol got in Mr. Yamabuki's car and followed Sakura's brother to the hospital. Beads of sweat formed on Mr. Kinomoto's forehead as he pray for his daughter's safety.

"She'll be fine, uncle." Eriol said. He knows that he sounded more like convincing himself than convincing Sakura's father.

Upon reaching the hospital, they were shocked to see that everything's a mess. There is no one in the lobby and patients are either scrawled on the floor or hiding under or behind something. Eriol found Mei-Ling crying behind the reception desk.

"Mei, wake up!" Mei-Ling looked up and flung her arms around Eriol, "Where is Sakura?"

"T-They… T-took her." Mei-Ling managed to say between her sobs. Touya chucked his helmet across the room and rushed out of the hospital upon hearing it. Mr. Kinomoto followed him.

"Where is Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

"He followed them." Mei Ling said. Eriol helped her to a seat and gave her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. "He said he's going to save Sakura."

"Touya!"

Mr. Kinomoto's son faced him. Mixed anger and worry flashed across his face as he watch his father approach him.

"Don't do things without thinking." Mr. Kinomoto added. Touya fall on his knees and sobbed. "I know how badly you want to rescue your sister, but how? You are alone, Touya. They have guns and there are a lot of them."

"B-But… Sakura's in danger!"

"We'll a find another way."

"What do you want from us!" Syaoran yelled. His wrists hurt from being hanged from the ceiling with a rope tied to them. His feet barely touch the ground. Across the room, he saw Sakura tied and blindfolded. She is sitting on a chair and silently crying.

"Little missy's brother is too nosy." A man wearing a blue fitted shirt and faded jeans approached Syaoran and smiled at him mockingly. A long gash runs from his forehead down to his left cheek left his left eye blind. "He knows a lot that he should have died from it long ago. Some people has to be kept quiet you know."

Mr. Yamabuki returned to his seat upon finishing a call. He watched Mr. Kinomoto walked worriedly back and forth in front of him. Eriol sat silently on the couch while Touya continued to release heavy sighs and grunts of frustration.

"My boys will take care of it." Mr. Yamabuki said, "We'll follow them."

"Don't hurt Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Oh, we won't!" the man said. He sat on a chair and began reloading his gun. "As long as her brother cooperates."

"She has nothing to do with this. Please." Syaoran's voice cracked in pain.

His pleas were interrupted when gunshots were heard from below and outside their room. The man hurried to get Sakura from her chair and ran towards the other exit. Syaoran tried to wriggle free from being tied, but to no avail. He hopelessly watched the man ran out with Sakura.

The foor flung open and men with guns entered. One of them hurried to untie Syaoran. Seconds later, Eriol and Touya came rushing in.

"Where is the lady, sir?" One of the men asked.

"She's with a guy and they went this way." Syaoran said and rushed out of the other exit with Touya and Eriol behind them. The team split in searching the new room and the other rooms. Touya pointed at the stairs leading to the rooftop and they made their way to up.

Touya stopped before opening the metal door. He faced Syaoran and Eriol and sighed.

"Whatever happens. Please. Save Sakura." Touya said. Syaoran and Eriol nodded in reply and watch Touya open the door.


	14. Touya Syaoran Eriol Sakura

Chapter 14: Touya. Syaoran. Eriol. Sakura.

Sakura stood crying at the edge of the roof. She is no longer blindfolded and that added to her fear. One wrong move and she will fall down dead on the cold cement seven floors down. She bit her lower lip in panic and tried to glance at his brother who is now walking towards them.

"Why don't we chat a little, Kinomoto Touya?" the man said. He pulled Sakura back to safety. Sakura gasped in tension and managed to sit two feet away from the man. Touya threw his hands up in the air as if showing that he has no weapon with him. The man chuckled and beckoned him forward.

"Let my sister go." Touya said. He looked at Sakura who is now

"Not if I don't kill you first!" The man pointed his gun at Touya which made Sakura whimper in fear.

"Just let her go." Touya's voice is desperate. The man pointed his gun at Sakura this time.

"I will give you time to move towards the door." The man told Sakura. He pointed his gun back at Touya, "You, kid, walk here." the man pointed at the ledge where Sakura was standing earlier. "Don't dare do anything or I'll kill you both!"

Sakura ran towards the door while Touya walked slowly towards the place that the man said. The man began to laugh in madness and pointed his gun back at Touya.

"Now, kid…" he faced Sakura and then turned to face Touya once again, " I want you to watch your brother die!" with that, a gunshot was heard.

"Touya!" Sakura screamed.

_Flashback_

"Touya!" a young girl is running towards his brother when suddenly a loud honking of horn was heard. The young girl looked behind her and saw her playmate running after her. She looked at the truck and then to her playmate. He will be hit!

She screamed.

"Syaoran!"

Two voices rang in unison. Another girl with long black hair appeared into view. She pushed the young boy away from the road and with a flash she was tossed into the air and onto the sidewalk.

The truck sped away leaving the poor girl behind. Sakura felt herself being carried away by her brother away from the scene.

"I'm sorry Sakura we have to leave."

"Syaoran-kun… Tomoyo-chan…"

_End of flashback_

Rushed footsteps were heard and then two strong arms embraced Sakura.

"Sakura…" Touya sobbed as he tried to calm her sister down. He helped her up as blood started to pool underneath the body of the man who was about to kill him. Syaoran handed Touya his gun and sighed in relief.

"Touya… Syaoran-kun… Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura murmured.

"W-wait!" Eriol exclaimed. "S-Sakura talked!"

"You did!" Touya embraced his sister in glee. She pushed Touya away and looked at the people around her. Touya, her brother, is kneeling in front of her. Behind him is a tall young man with bluish hair, sapphire eyes and round glasses. Eriol. Beside him is another young man with ruffled chocolate hair and amber eyes. Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun!" she stood and ran to him. She hugged him tightly and began to cry. "You're alive! You're alive!"

Syaoran was stunned with his patient's actions.

_Flashback_

"Don't worry! I'll be back!" the young girl with auburn hair hugged him before running away.

"Sakura! Wait!" Syaoran ran after her.

_End of flashback_

"Sakura…" Syaoran hugged her back and closed his eyes.


	15. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

"Sakura!" Syaoran bit on his tuna sandwich and looked around him. Ever since they regained their memory, this is the very first time that they will have a picnic in his garden without Eriol, Tomoyo and Mei-Ling.

"Sakura!" he called again. This time, there is a hint of worry in his voice. Still, no reply. He began to walk around the garden. No sign of Sakura. "Sakura!"

"Boo!" Sakura pushed Syaoran from behind.

"Y-you!" Syaoran pulled Sakura towards him and was stunned by the sudden nearness of their faces. Heat suddenly crawled in his body and on his face. Slowly, their lips draw closer…. And closer…

"SAKURA!"

In an instant the two moved away from each other. Touya walked towards them and protectively held Sakura.

"What are you doing, Syaoran?" Touya asked.

"Uh…" Syaoran scratched his head, "Uhmm… I… Uh…"

"Touya!" Sakura pulled her brother's arm. Touya looked at her sister.

"Dad called. We should be home in an hour. Dinner." Touya said. He walked back to the hospital leaving the two alone again.

"Bye Syaoran." Sakura smiled, "See you tomorrow." with a wave, she left Syaoran in the garden watching her walk away.

"Ja, Sakura… Aishiteru yo…" Syaoran whispered. "It's true, isn't it? Love… Love cures…"


End file.
